


Remember Me

by Sami714



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had said that she would never be called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the awesome lady ficathon for the prompt 'btvs, Kendra, remember me.'

When they had given up their child for the greater good, the sweating Englishmen in his tweed had thanked them and promised that their baby would receive a top notch training and education. He even expressed doubt that she'd ever be called to duty.

They never saw her again outside pictures that arrived annually on her birthday. Neither of them ever would have forgotten anyway. The other children never understood why Mama and Papa withdrew and the house grew quiet from their mourning of their lost daughter.

She grew up beautiful, they both agreed, but their was an aloofness in her eyes, eyes hard from the hunt, that made his heart clench and her throat tighten.

Never a word past between them for seventeen years until the day when an old Barbadian man, shell shocked in an gray linen suit, knocked on their door. He delivered the news they had been dreading for years ever since they handed over the small bundle with the large destiny. Brokenly, the watcher recited their daughter's deeds before handing them a photo. It was her last.

On the back, there were only three words: Remember me, Kendra.


End file.
